Commander Zilyana/Strategies
Soloing Method The soloing method involves a tactic known as Hit-and-Run, which is also used when fighting in a group. It involves attacking Zilyana and quickly moving out of range before she can retaliate. If you melee, you will take 1 or 2 hits. However, if you range, you can keep hitting and running, restoring energy with Super energy potions, Purple sweets, White tree fruit or Stamina potions. Running away from her is the preferred method because she is easily capable of killing a player with her strong, accurate, and rapid attacks if players are not prepared. With ideal stats and equipment, rangers can stay for upwards of 20 kills if using this method. Players attempting to tank Zilyana should have a slash Defence bonus reaching over 400+ to ensure Zilyana's melee attacks wont hit often. Player's Defence level should also be 95+ along with the aid of a Saradomin brew. Barrows armour and a Dragonfire Shield or a Crystal Shield is a minimum requirement to reach the bonuses. Piety is also a must for the Defence boost. Players melee tanking MUST have Protect from Magic on. The best weapon to use would be an Abyssal whip for its ability to use a shield. If using a 2-handed weapon, a Godsword is good for its attack bonuses, but note that she will hit more accurate as well as you will lack a shield. Most players can only kill up to 2 kills using tank method similar to the other God Wars Dungeon bosses assuming they're only using food. In addition, if you need to eat or drink Saradomin brews, do so while running from corner to corner until your health is full before fighting face to face again. Zamorak godswords are somewhat useful while soloing as the special attack freezes Zilyana for 20 seconds, giving you plenty of time to eat and prepare. Ice Barrage can also be used and will give far more freezing ability; however, this is NOT recommended as Zilyana has a very high Magic Defence. And since robes have little Defence bonuses to endure her attacks, this is extremely dangerous. Currently, it's unsettled which melee attack style Zilyana is most vulnerable to. Some presume it's crush due to her Plate-Armour appearance, but a high level slash or stab weapon suffices as well. Recommended Equipment *Head: Verac's helmet / Helm of Neitiznot / Torag's helm / Berserker helmet *Neck: Amulet of fury / Amulet of Glory / Saradomin Stole / Zamorak Stole *Torso: Verac's brassard / Bandos chestplate / Saradomin body / Zamorak body *Legs: Verac's plateskirt / Bandos tassets / Torag's platelegs / Dharok's platelegs *Boots: Dragon boots / Ranger boots / Snakeskin boots / Infinity Boots (if praying melee) *Cape: Fire cape / Skill Cape(t) / Ava's accumulator (only if ranging). *If using a crossbow, Ruby bolts (e) and Diamond bolts (e) (ruby for first half of health, then diamond for rest). *Crossbow: Armadyl Crossbow / Rune Crossbow (WITH a shield) *Weapon: Verac's flail (ONLY if using Verac's set) / Godsword / Zamorakian spear / Abyssal whip *Shield: Dragonfire shield / Toktz-ket-xil / Granite shield / Dragon sq shield / Crystal shield *Gloves: Barrows gloves / Dragon gloves / Zamorak vambraces or Saradomin vambraces (only if ranging). Category:Strategies